Dream of Fantastic Night
by Nayanayo D'Sayaka
Summary: 10 Tahun berlalu, kini mereka telah bebas tapi bayarannya adalah kelima titan shifter itu. Begitu kemenangan mereka raih, Levi ditemukan menggenggam erat sebuah kunci. Setelah 10 tahun berlalu, sudah waktunya kunci itu memanggil dirinya untuk menemukan banyak kisah dibalik kuncinya


Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, kibaran jubah hijau kini sudah menjadi sejarah. Kebebasan yang dulu mereka dambakan, sekarang telah mereka genggam dengan kuat. Dinding tebal kini hanya menjadi memori, mereka sudah meninggalkannya dan hidup bebas. Kini penjelajahan mereka menjadi sejarah, sekarang ada di mana para pahlawan kita?

Mereka sekarang hidup dengan nyaman, beberapa dari mereka mendapat gelar bangsawan dan hidup dengan nyaman di kastil ataupun menjadi saudagar kaya raya. Tapi aku tak akan bilang kalau semua pahlawan ini tetap hidup kan? Pasukan titan sekarang sudah tak ada mereka hanya kenangan dan nama belaka. Annie, Reiner, Berthold, Ymir dan Eren

Tahun 901, kira kira sudah 10 tahun mereka berpesta di setiap tahunnya merayakan hari kebebasan mereka. Menghias jalan dengan cahaya lampu gantung, menjual aneka makanan, ribuan rakyat akan turun ke jalan membanjiri lorong lorong jalan di setiap sudut kota untuk berpesta. Tak jarang para mantan survey cops hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk dan menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan kembang api dan lampu.

Tahun 10 After War akan menjadi hari yang berbeda di tahun ini.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Dream of Fantastic Night: Jade Eyes"<strong>_

**Disclamer:**  
><em>Shingeki no Kyojin itu punya Isayama-san<em>

**Warning:**  
><em>Geje, Abal, Typo berserakan, Bahasa yang kacau, dan lain lainnya<em>

* * *

><p>'Apa hidupku akan berbeda jika aku keluar dari halaman rumahku yang nyaman ini? Aku selalu menanyakan pertanyaan ini pada diriku sendiri. Aku harap aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Yah, semoga saja aku tak akan kesepian lagi bukan? Ah, sepertinya aku memang selalu kesepian'<p>

Matahari siang ini terlalu terik, ditemani suara kicauan burung kecil di jendela dan suara genangan air yang menagalir. Memecah lamunannya dan membuat mata kelabunya berputar, menatap langit siang. Sepertinya dia terlalu lama terjaga semalam, matanya cukup gelap dan tatapannya tampak mengantuk. Tangannya terangkat menghalang sinar matahari untuk menjangkau pandangan nya.

"Hei Levi, apa kau dengar ucapanku? Sepertinya kau tertidur…" Sorotan mata biru mengawasinya di jarak dekat, membuatnya mendecih dan mendorong wajah menyebalkan itu. Setidaknya bagi pemuda yang bernama Levi wajah itu cukuplah menyebalkan baginya.

"Cih kau terlalu berisik dan mengganguku… Untuk apa kau kesini? Kalau kau mengajakku keluar untuk melihat museum titan mu itu, aku tidak tertarik" Lagi lagi decihan sebal terdengar darinya, kali ini dia bangkit dari tidurnya. Tak usah ditanya ocehan Hanji semenjak dulu memang selalu membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kau terlalu lama di mansion besar ini Levi, sebentar lagi kita akan merayakan hari kebebasan kita. Paling tidak ayolah, kita pergi bersenang senang hari ini… Kita mencari hiburan di red distric, kudengar ada penari cantik disana"

Wajahnya kembali menampilkan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak tertarik, melipat kakinya dan menarik sebuah buku dan berpura pura membacanya. Untuk menjadikan alasannya untuk melarikan diri dari pembicaraan menyebalkan dari makhluk ambigu yang ada di depannya sekarang. Tapi, namanya saja Hanji. Dia tak akan menyerah semudah itu untuk menyeret pria 160 cm dengan wajah sangat datar.

"Aku tak suka disana Hanji dan satu lagi… Aku tak tertarik pada tawaranmu"

Tawa nistanya kembali terdengar, sepertinya Hanji mulai berpikiran yang tidak tidak kali ini. Tapi memang semenjak dulu Hanji selalu merasa kalau kawannya ini memang lebih suka lelaki daripada wanita. Tapi apakah itu benar? Ah, belum ada pembuktiannya.

"Kenapa kau? Kukira kau akan kesana denganku dan Erwin. Ayolah Levi… 10 Tahun lhooo, kau tak rindu apa untuk berkumpul dengan Erwin dan yang lainnya? Lagipula malam ini kota pasti akan tampak indah sekali… Sayang kalo di lewatkan"

"Cih, tak mau… Kau terlalu berisik, pergilah saja sendiri atau kau pergi saja bersama Erwin dan kencanlah disana" Levi kembali melayangkan tatapannya yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan buku bukunya tanpa mempedulikan makhluk yang ada di hadapannya.

"Levi… Aku kemari mengajakmu pergi bukan hanya sekedar untuk pesta. Kau ini tak tahu ya kalau Erwin sekarang sudah jadi penasehat di istana?" Hanji mulai mendekat lagi, kali ini ia melirik tumpukan buku yang di baca Levi. 'Literature? Demi apa Levi suka membaca literature? Ini pasti salah satu efek dia terlalu setres di rumah sampai kehabisan bacaan di rumah'

"Hei… Kau setres ya? Sepertinya kau terlalu lama berbaring bersama buku bukumu Levi. Keluarlah dan nikmati udara segar sesekali atau kerutan di wajahmu itu akan semakin banyak… Lagipula apa kau tak mau mencari 'teman' yang akan menemanimu dirumah?"

'Sial lagi lagi topic ini, aku paling benci ketika orang mengankat topic ini di depanku. Aku sangat tak tertarik untuk menikah, punya anak dan mengurus keluarga. Rasanya masih belum ada orang yang cocok untuk kujadikan istri, seling kuhan atau apapun itu lah' Levi menghela nafasnya

"Ayolah… Kau ini tampan, kuat, cinta kebersihan, bisa mengurus rumah… Kau bisa melamar wanita manapun yang kau mau sebetulnya, bahkan mungkin mereka rela antri jadi istrimu. Harusnya kau memanfaatkan ketampananmu untuk mencari wanita…"

Tatapan tajam dilontarkan Levi berkat topic yang dibahas Hanji, manik kelabunya mengintimidasi Hanji dan ia menghela nafas lalu mengalah.

"Ya, ya, ya… Aku ikut… Cih… Sana keluarlah dan tunggu aku diluar mata empat, aku mau mengambil bajuku lalu pergi… Senang?"

Hanji langsung tersenyum puas selayaknya wajah seekor titan. Levi hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

* * *

><p>Kota Trost kembali berdiri, daerah ini merupakan salah satu perbatasan antara dinding dan dunia luar sana. Disiang hari kota ini selalu ramai dengan pedagang dan orang orang karena letaknya yang merupakan perbatasan, begitu juga di malam hari distrik ini merupakan tempat yang paling bersinar dan menawarkan banyak hiburan disana. Tetapi dibalik jalan jalan di distrik trost ini merupakan tempat yang menyimpan sejarah dimana manusia berperang melawan titan disana.<p>

Setiap jalan, setiap rumah, setiap jalan sempit mereka semua adalah saksi buta dari kisah peperangan itu dan bersama dengan waktu kini tempat itu telah menjadi salah satu kota 'impian' yang menjanjikan aneka hiburan. Seperti layaknya sebuah kain sutra yang mahal, setiap tenunan kainnya merupakan kumpulan dari benang indah yang berharga.

Tak jauh dari distrik tempat tinggal Levi yang tampak sunyi dan runyam, di distrik trost inilah salah satu tempat para bangsawan berkumpul untuk berpesta. Tak akan mudah bagimu untuk melewati kota ini tanpa mengurangi kecepatanmu dan mencoba melihat ke sekeliling.

Di daerah distrik trost bagian timur, kau akan mengecap aroma yang cukup pedas untuk menggelitik hidungmu. Aroma masakan dan buah buah segar membanjiri daerah ini dan jangan pernah lupakan wine dan arak yang dijual di kedai kedai disana seolah menawarkan kesenangan di sebuah kota dengan sejarah yang terpendam.

Bertaburan dengan aneka dagangan yang ditawarkan, suasana yang selalu dipenuhi alunan musik yang cepat dan ceria dan aneka pernak pernik mewah, kain sutra tenunan.

Para pelanggan dan para pedagang memiliki warna mata yang berbeda, menandakan mereka berjalan dari jarak yang jauh hanya untuk berkumpul di distrik trost yang cukup menjanjikan bagi kereka semua. Lebih berharga dari berlian dan para titan yang telah tiada. Para petualang pun sering singgah di daerah ini walau hanya untuk beristirahat.

'Suara ini… Suara alunan Erhu dan tatapan bola mata kecoklatan, suasananya sangatlah oriental…' kemudian lamunannya kembali pecah berkat suara nyaring yang cukup menyebalkan baginya.

"Hei Levi kemari…"

Levi melambatkan kudanya, turun dan menuntun kudanya untuk bertemu dengan Hanji. Matanya segera berputar pada bangunan di hadapannya, sebetulnya yang menarik perhatiannya bukanlah bangunannya, tetapi suara permainan erhu yang keluar dari bangunan itu.

"Cepat ayo kita masuk sudah…"

Suara nyaring nan menyebalkan itu terus memanggilnya dengan kegirangan sementara dia tak mempedulikannya dan mengikatkan kudanya di dekat pohon. Kemudian menyusul Hanji dengan langkah lambat yang santai

'Dasar, semangat sekali dirinya? Cih…'

Suara alunan musik terdengar semakin jelas dan merdu, sosok para penari dan pemain musik mulai tampak terlihat jelas. Sang penari menari dengan gemulai diiringi suara musik dengan tempo yang cepat, membuat suara gelangnya gemericik sesuai dengan suara tabuhan drum. Selendang dan kain sifon tipis yang menjadi pakaian sang penari pun berkibar karena kecepatan pergerakannya, membuat seolah ia menari bersama dengan angin. Sosok wanita itu berputar dan melempar tatapannya pada Levi sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul dan kembali melanjutkan tariannya.

Kesan yang sangat oriental begitu kuat di tempat ini, hanya di tempat ini saja. Tidak biasanya kita akan menemukan tempat semacam ini di kota trost. Tempat hiburan semacam ini pasti sangat ramai di malam hari, apa lagi hiburan yang ditawarkan memanglah jarang ada di kota ini. Tidak salah tentunya kalau banyak bangsawan yang suka mengunjungi tempat ini, belum lagi ras asia merupakan salah satu ras yang cukup dikejar semenjak masa peperangan dulu.

"Bagaimana Levi? Apa dia cukup cantik?" Hanji menepuk bahunya dan membuat Levi mengalihkan matanya pada makhluk yang ada di belakangnya

"Cukup cantik, tapi aku kurang tertarik…" Levi menghela nafas dan melipat kedua tangannya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan tempa asing yang dipenuhi warna merah, rasanya mata sungguh terasa sakit jika harus melihat warna itu terlalu lama

"Ah Sayang sekali, padahal dia penari terbaik disini…" Hanji berjalan meninggalkan Levi sementara ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan Erwin, lagi lagi ia menghela nafas begitu pria pirang itu tersenyum padanya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan terjebak disini bersama dengannya dan makhluk ambigu itu.

"Hei Levi… Lihat kemari… Ada keluargamu disini…" Suara riuh nan riang Hanji itu sepertinya tampak sangat senang sekali. Sayangnya expresi itu berbeda begitu orang yang ia maksud buka mulut.

"Cebol? Untuk apa kau kemari? Mencari teman minum atau mencari pasangan hidup? Kalau mencari itu, restoranku tidak menyediakannya…"

Wanita dengan rambut hitam se bahu itu menjawabnya dengan ketus. Sepertinya ia masih tetap tak suka pada Levi walau 10 tahun sudah berlalu, syal merahnya tetap tergantung melingkar di lehernya. Wajahnya tetaplah sama dengan tatapannya yang selalu tampak menusuk. Hanji terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wanita dengan ekspresi yang cukup tajam ini.

"Sudahlah Mikasa, biarkan saja Levi… Lagipula jarang jarang dia mau keluar dari rumahnya seperti ini" Hanji menepuk nepuk bahu Mikasa, tapi sepertinya Mikasa tak suka dengan perlakuan itu

"Si cebol keluar rumah… Sudahlah, jadi kalian pasti mau mencari Erwin danchou, dia sudah ada di tempat seperti biasanya…"

Mikasa menunjuk sebuah tempat yang paling pojok, dan sepertinya tempat itu hanya akan dipakai oleh para bangsawan untuk minum disini. Interior meja kayu mahagoni yang diukir dengan agak rumit dan beberapa ornament yang sengaja diberikan cat berwarna emas, bahkan gelas dan piring yang dipakai di atas mejapun porselin yang diberi line berwarna emas dan ukiran bunga. Tidak buruk juga kalau harus duduk disana, daripada harus duduk ditengah kerumunan orang yang sangat riuh nan ribut di tengah sini.

"Baiklah Mikasa, Kau tak mau ikut berkumpul bersama kami?" Hanji menepuk nepuk bahu Mikasa berharap saudara Levi itu akan ikut bergabung dengannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih… Aku memasak di dapur saja, nanti malam pasti akan ramai pesanan lebih baik aku memasak saja sekarang…" Mikasa melepas tangan Hanji yang bersarang di bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Oh, Levi… Ternyata kau datang, kukira kau tak akan datang"

Wajah Erwin bersinar melihat kedua sahabatnya berkumpul kembali, terutama Levi. Merayu Levi untuk keluar dari mansion besarnya yang nyaman itu cukuplah susah. Rasanya cukup beruntung juga hari ini dia bisa keluar, Erwin pun tidak peduli cara macam apa yang digunakan Hanji untuk mengajak Levi keluar dari rumahnya yang nyaman.

"Ah, Levi… Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak melihatmu keluar dari rumahmu, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sampai disini?"

Levi tak tertarik pada basa basi macam itu, dia segera duduk di hadapan Erwin dan memasang wajah serius yang tampak agak menyebalkan. Oke mari kita ralat saja, selalu tampak menyebalkan. Tangannya meraih gelas di dekatnya dan menuangkan wine.

"Tanyakan saja pada Hanji… Aku malas berada disini, cepat selesaikan urusanmu supaya aku bisa pulang secepatnya"

Levi meneguk minumannya, tetap dengan cara seperti biasanya. Memegang gelas dengan gayanya yang khas, mengabaikan omongan Erwin yang sepertinya akan menginspeksi dirinya berkat terlalu nyaman di dalam rumahnya bersama dengan tumpukan buku.

"Jadi Erwin, aku berhasil membawa Levi kemari… Bagaimana? Setidaknya kita tak akan membiarkan malam ini dia duduk di ruangannya dan melihat kembang api dari jendela"

"Mata empat, tak usah ikut campur… Aku lebih suka duduk dikamarku daripada menghabiskan waktuku disini… Jadi cepat selesaikan urusanmu biar aku bisa perdi dari sini."

Erwin pun facepalm melihat kelakuan Levi sama sekali tak berubah. Hanji hanya bisa menepuk nepuk bahu Levi sehingga membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin risih. Sebetulnya Levi masih ingat bagaimana Hanji di masa masa mereka masih ada di Scouting Legion, dialah satu satunya makhluk yang hanya mandi sebulan sekali. Rasanya sampai sekarangpun ia masih tetap begitu

"Baiklah mari kita minum… Kita bisa pesan sepuasnya disini kata Mikasa!"

Hanji segera mengangkat gelasnya, begitu pula Erwin yang menampilkan senyuman om om pebisnis, tapi berbeda dengan Levi yang mengangkat gelasnya dengan wajah menyebalkan dan mendecih

"Cih, This'll be the long day…"

* * *

><p>Saat aku melangkah, debu kecil bersinar di udara membawa aroma kayu manis. Ketika matahari sore bersinar di barat menampilkan siluet puing puing tembok raksasa yang melindungi manusia dari serangan titan. Warna kuning keemasan membuat rasa malas semakin menguat tapi warnanya sangatlah cantik, layaknya sebuah cahaya kunang kunang mereka berterbangan secara imajiner di pikiranku. Rasanya waktu berputar dengan sangat lambat dan bahkan sekarang rasanya tak nyata. Semuanya tampak terbungkus dengan warna kuning keemasan seperti warna matahari, sungguh menawan.<p>

"Hijau…?" Levi terdiam dan memandang cahaya yang bersinar dibalik tembok besar yang bersinar, matanya menampilak siluet kunang kunang kecil dengan cahaya hijau.

Rasanya seperti sebuah batu giok langka yang dijual di pelelangan di distrik trost, sebuah batu langka yang berasal dari negeri sana. Harganya menjulang tinggi, ia tidak mengkilat tapi cantik dan memikat. Sebuah warna yang sangat aku rindukan, rasanya sangat familiar. Perasaan apakah ini? Apa aku sudah mabuk berkat minuman yang diberikan Hanji padaku?

"Levi… Kau kenapa? Ingin kembali ke tempat Mikasa dan lanjut berpesta?"

Suara Hanji kembali terdengar memecah imajinasi Levi yang melayang selagi ia menelusuri jalan jalan kecil di perbatasan distrik trost menuju mansion besarnya. Levi tak menjawab, dan tetap terdiam mencoba mengingat dan membuka memorinya.

"Tidak, rasanya ada sesuatu saja Hanji…"

"Ohhh… Mau kubantu? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu, tenang aku tak akan menyuntikmu dengan obat atau memberimu makanan aneh…" Levi menghela nafasnya pelan

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu… Aku akan ikut denganmu, dengan syarat kau berbuat macam macam padaku. Akan kuhabisi kau"

Hanji segera menangkat kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum, wajahnya tampak cukup meyakinkan.

Aku berpikir setelah mencoba memutar memoriku, warna hijau yang sangat ku rindukan. Aku ingin mencoba mengabaikannnya dan pergi begitu saja atau membeli sebuah batu giok untuk sekedar berpikir dan membayangkan apa maksud dari perasaan rindu ini. Apa ini hanya sekedar bayanganku karena cahaya matahari yang membuatku berimajinasi? Rasanya sangat familiar, aku heran mengapa aku langsung mengikuti Hanji seolah ada sesuatu yang mencariku. Aku sangat penasaran ada apa dengan diriku sendiri

"Levi, kita sampai… Maaf kalau tempat ini berantakan dan kacau… Tapi disini tempatku menyimpan barang barangku…"

Hanji membawa Levi pada sebuah toko. Letaknya cukup dekat dari mansion besar Levi, letaknya lumayan terpencil di pojok dan nyaris tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan tempat ini. Hanji memang sengaja menyembunyikan tempat ini, bukan karena apa. Tapi sepertinya Hanji memang sengaja. 'Biarkan hatimu menuntunmu untuk menemukan apa yang kau cari' yah, kira kira begitulah alasan Hanji membuka tokonya di tempat yang terpencil.

Mungkin karena sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela, membuat semua barang yang terpajang di rak meskipun berdebu pun benda benda yang ia pajang tetap terlihat cantik. Rak kayu coklatnya pun mengkilat dengan warna orange

"Maafkan aku levi kalau semisalnya disini ada barang yang mungkin tak berharga di matamu…" Ah, tumben sekali Hanji tampak formal seperti ini. Kali ini dia pasti sedang serius

"Ohhh… Memangnya kau mau memberiku apa?" Levi melipat tangannya, sementara Hanji mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Hanji tersenyum kecil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berwarna keemasan. Levi menyerengitkan matanya ia terdiam melihat benda itu.

"Hanji, kunci apa ini?" Levi meraih kunci kecil dan mengarahkannya kearah matahari. Rasanya sangat nostalgia, ia merasa terhubung pada benda itu. Tapi untuk apa kunci itu? Membuka pintu? Buku? Peti? Atau apa? Bentuknya sederhana, tidak penuh ukiran seperti barang lainnya yang ada di toko milik Hanji dia juga tak tampak cukup aneh seperti barang yang Hanji pajang dalam koleksi kotak kacanya di museum titan kesayangannya.

"Hmmm… Kau tau Levi, 10 tahun yang lalu begitu perang berakhir kau ditemukan menggenggam kalung ini. Kau pingsan kurang lebih 2 minggu sementara itu aku menyimpan kalung itu, dan menunggumu sampai sadar, sayangnya aku selalu lupa untuk membawa benda ini saat menemuimu dan aku baru ingat … Yah sepertinya, sekarang sudah waktunya aku mengembalikan barang ini padamu… "

Hanji selalu menjelaskan setiap benda bendanya pada para pembelinya, baginya setiap barang memiliki cerita dan alasan untuk dimiliki oleh para pelanggannya. Walau toko ini tampak kecil dan terlupakan, Hanji dapat membuat toko ini tampak mewah dengan kisah dibalik barang barangnya.

"Hanji… Kau yakin memberikan ini padaku?"

"Tentu saja… 10 Tahun yang lalu kau menggenggam benda itu dengan sangat erat… Sekarang aku mengembalikan itu padamu, atau kau tak mau kalung itu?"

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu dibalik kunci ini Hanji? Seperti siapa yang memilikinya atau kenapa aku menggenggam ini?" Hanji tak bisa menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum

"Levi, kau yang harus temukan sendiri… Kunci ini ber arti buatmu, kau menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Carilah jawabannya di hatimu"

Levi tersenyum tipis, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hanji dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Hanji menatap Levi pergi dan bergumam pelan

"semoga kau beruntung Levi"

* * *

><p>Levi mengangkat kunci emas kecilnya yang bersarang di dadanya. Ia mengangkatnya keatas, membiarkan bulan melihat kalungnya selagi memorinya mencari petunjuk kecil. Kata kata Hanji terus berputar di dalam pikirannya.<p>

'Kau tau Levi, 10 tahun yang lalu begitu perang berakhir kau ditemukan menggenggam kalung ini.'

"Ada apa dengan benda ini huh? Apa benda ini yang memanggil dan menghipnotisku? Cih"

Levi kembali mendecih dan menatap lagit,sinar lampu yang berterbangan keatas langit, tanda kalau perayaan mungkin akan mulai. Biasanya hari pertama tidak akan terlalu ramai, tapi semakin hari akan semakin ramai dan suara musik terdengar. Walau suara musik itu agak redam karena jauhnya jarak antara rumahnya dan distrik trost, tapi suasana pesta masih terasa dengan kuatnya dari sana. Sepertinya lebih baik dia kembali saja kedalam kamarnya untuk melanjutkan membaca lagi ditemani secangkir kopi yang akan mengusir rasa dingin malam ini

Levi melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri kolam dengan penerangan sebuah lentera kecil di tangannya. Sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Sepertinya angin sudah mulai semakin kencang tanda malam sudah semakin pekat, Levi menarik jas hitamnya untuk mengusir suhu udara dingin yang menyelimuti malam.

Sayangnya tanpa tak sadar, kalung itupun tertarik dan jatuh kedalam kolam. Levi pun tak sadar karena pekat dan gelapnya malam ditambah dengan riuh suara musik dari kejauhan, pergi meninggalkan kolam nya menuju ruangannya yang hangat. Tapi iapun sadar begitu ia melepas jas hitamnya, menaruhnya dengan asal diatas sofa sementara ia kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang dan mencari kalung yang bersarang di dadanya

"Oh, kalung itu hilang… Sudahlah…" Iapun menarik selimutnya dan tidur dalam nyamannya malam memasuki dunia mimpinya yang hangat

Sebuah barang dengan kenangan, asal usulnya bahkan aku tak tahu. Lebih baik besok aku akan mencoba untuk mencarinya sendiri di rumah ini. Semoga aku dapat menemukannya dan mengetahui perasaan kosong dan kehilangan ini, aku harap sesuatu dapat mengusir rasa kesepian ini.

Suara air terdengar gemercik, aku dapat melihat desiran dan gelembung udara kecil melayang keatas. Semuanya berwarna biru tipis dengan cahaya putih kehijauan yang berpendar keatas. Ini pasti ada di bawah air, iya… Aku yakin ini pasti dibawah air. Aku rasa seperti air ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku dan menarikku untuk merus terjun ke bawah bagai magnet. Tubuh ini rasanya tak bisa melawan, dorongan kuat yang terus menarikku kebawah untuk memintaku menemui sesuatu. Didalam kedalaman air ini aku melihat sosok yang menangis dibawah sana, dia menutupi kepalanya dengan kerudung transparan berwarna hijau. Aku tak dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas, yang pasti hatinya pasti rasanya sangatlah sakit

* * *

><p>Aroma tanah yang basah menjadi aroma pertama yang aku rasakan pagi ini, bersama dengan suara berisik Hanji yang membangunkanku. Suara rintikan hujan menjadi latar suara berisik Hanji, sepertinya diluar sana sedang Hujan. Padahal ini musim panas kan? Tapi kenapa hari ini hujan? Hanji sepertinya tampak gusar dan tampaknya dia ingin membahas sesuatu yang penting sekali.<p>

"Levi bangunlah…"

"Apa? Kenapa kau masuk kemari seperti ada kebakaran saja? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Levi menarik selimutnya, sepertinya dia kurang tertarik dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Apa lagi hari ini hujan, sepertinya hari yang cukup malas bukan?

"Levi, kau tau… Yang hujan hanya di mansion mu dan di seluruh wall tak ada tempat yang hujan kecuali mansion mu… Apa kau masih mau di ranjang Levi?"

Levi terbelalak begitu mendengarnya. Apa hari ini sudah gila? Atau dia sedang dikutuk seseorang sehingga hanya rumahnya saja yang hujan? Seharusnya bukan begitu, tapi ah biarlah sudah. Levi tak percaya pada hal hal mistis semacam itu, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

"Baik, baik… aku bangun sekarang… Memangnya ada apa Hanji?"

Levi menatap Hanji dengan tatapan agak mengantuk, wajahnya lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Belum lagi dia masih setengah sadar, itu menambah nilai horror dari Levi.

"Berkat rumahmu Hujan begini, Ratu kebingungan dan mengira kau memakai sihir hitam Levi… Aku tau ini terdengar gila, tapi itulah yang aku dengar"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Hanji? Memanggil penangkal hujan? Atau aku harus membuat ratusan teru teru bozu supaya tidak hujan?"

Hanji tersenyum kecil, baru kali ini dia melihat Levi tampak sedikit kebingungan menghadapi hal hal magis seperti ini. Tapi pertanyaan Hanji hanya 1 dan sederhana

"Kalung kuncimu dimana?" Levi menghela nafas

"Semalam aku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkannya ke dekat kolam… Aku tak bisa mencarinya karena terlalu gelap"

Hanji memasang wajah yang agak kecewa, karena memberikan kalung itu kepada Levi. Entah sejak kapan Levi menjadi agak sedikit ceroboh, apakah dia sedang kebingungan atau apa?

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita melihat ke kolammu" Levi segera mendecih, beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintunya.

"Itu di depan kamarku… Jadi apa aku harus turun dah menyelam untuk mencari kalung itu? Ah iya… Ambil ini"

Levi melemparkan payung pada Hanji dan meninggalkannya di belakangnya sementara ia sudah berjalan menuju kolam di depan kamarnya. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada tanah becek yang mengotori celananya berkat hujan semalaman yang berhasil menggemburkan tanahnya .

"Hei Levi tunggu… Lihat itu kolammu…"

Hanji mempercepat langkahnya dan berjongkok di depan kolam, meletakkan tangan kirinya ke rintikan air hujan, menangkap air yang turun dari langit. Dia terdiam dan mengamati kolamnya, tanpa riak, seolah air hujan tak berhasil menyentuh air di kolam. Warna airnya hijau bersih dan lembut, tidak seperti warna air pada umumnya. Hanji tersenyum sepertinya ia mengerti.

"Airnya seolah tenang, serasa air hujan tidak menyentuh airmu. Lagipula, lihat itu warnanya… Agak kehijauan seperti warna batu giok langka yang dijual di distrik trost, warnanya sama sekali tidak biasa… Ah, dan ini yang lebih aneh… bayangan kita tak muncul di air"

Levi terdiam, dan melirik kearah lain. Mencoba memutar pikirannya pada kejanggalan yang sudah seharian terjadi. Yah, sepertinya dia tidak bisa memungkiri lagi kalau sekarang dia menemui fenomena magis yang tidak bisa di nalar sepertinya. Bahkan Hanji yang seorang ilmuan pun tampaknya percaya pada hal hal yang tak kasat mata seperti ini.

"Saat Hujan turun, seorang dewi menangis… Hujan menghubungkan perasaan seseorang dengan langit, mungkin ia kesepian atau sedang bersedih karena terlalu membendung perasaannya. Bumi dan langit, hujan menghubungkan bumi dan langit. Dua hal yang tak mungkin bersatu karena jauhnya dunia, ia hanya bisa menyampaikan perasaannya lewan pesan kecil melalui hujan…" Hanji tersenyum, ia sepertinya sadar dengan anehka fenomena yang mendatangi temannya ini.

"Puisi dari mana itu Hanji? Kau membacanya dari mana?"

"Itu dari sastra Kuno Levi… Lihatlah kemari, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik…"

Hanji mengeluarkan kotak perhiasan yang kemarin ia gunakan untuk menyinpan kalung yang kemarin ia berikan pada Levi, didalam sana ada sebuah gigi kecil. Tampaknya itu gigi seseorang yang sudah patah. 'Cih, gigi… Apa yang mau dia lakukan dengan gigi itu ha? Orang aneh kau Hanji'

"Baiklah, lakukan saja apapun yang kau mau tapi jangan merusak rumahku…"

Hanji segera mengeluarkan gigi kecil itu dari kotaknya, dia mengeluarkan kertas kecil dan membungkus gigi tersebud dan membakarnya kemudian menenggelamkannya kedalam kolam kecil Levi dan membiarkannya tenggelam disana.

Air mulai bereaksi, pusaran air terbentuk. Tidak besar dan ia tampak tak ganas, tapi kekuatannya cukup lumayan sehingga dapat menarik sang manusia terkuat untuk masuk ke dalam kolamnya.

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, aku mendengar suara gelembung air yang pecah bersama dengan suara gemuruh air. Aku terus terjatuh kedalam air tanpa bisa bergerak dan melawan, sama seperti saat aku terjatuh kedalam air semalam. Ah, sepertinya kali ini aku akan bertemu dengan sosok yang semalam memakai kerudung hijau di bawah sana. Siapa dia? Aku selalu ingin tau siapa sosok yang ada di balik tudung hijau itu, aku berharap dia bukanlah sosok menyebalkan yang menggangguku seperti yang sering diceritakan oleh orang orang di kota.<p>

"Levi… Levi heicho" Suaranya tampak familiar, dia tampaknya sangat senang . Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang masih tertutup dengan tudung hijaunya dan dia berada jauh disana, dia tampak tak berniat untuk datang mendekat padaku. Dia hanya berdiri jauh disana, rambut coklatnya tercetak jelas dari kain kerudungnya yang basah, kain hijaunya menutupi wajahnya seolah ia akan bertemu dengan pengantin pria nya.

"Hmmm…"

Levi hanya menjawabnya singkat, karena dia tak tau mau menjawabnya dengan apa. Lagipula dia merasa déjà vu, sudahlah abaikan saja. Mari mengorek informasi dari orang ini saja, siapa tahu dia bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku selama ini. Dia mencoba berjalan mendekatkearah nya, tapi pemuda itu memberinya sinyal dengan merentangkan tangannya seolah dia melarang Levi untuk mendekat padanya bahkan ia memberi sinyal dengan meletakkan jarinya di depan bibinya seolah ia ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada Levi.

Pria itu mengangkat penutupnya, membiarkan bibirnya sedikit terlihat, dia tak bisa bicara. Suaranya terpecah menjadi gelembung air yang terbang keatas, Levi hanya bisa membaca gerak bibinya dan menebak ucapan demi ucapan yang diucapkannya, menebak semua kata katanya hanya dengan melalui gerak bibirnya. Sungguh komunikasi yang menyebalkan, tidak bisakah dia berbicara dengan normal? Oh iya, tentu tidak… Ini di bawah air, suara tak mungkin akan bisa didengari disini.

'Aku merindukanmu Levi… Aku menunggumu'

Kira kira begitulah yang di abaca dari gerak bibirnya, Levi hanya bisa mengerti beberapa ucapannya. Sungguh menyebalkan, mengapa harus di bawah air. Sosok itu menganga dan seolah berteriak 'Awas' kemudian dia mencoba bergerak mendekat kearah Levi, sementara Levi mengalihkan pandangannya kae arah belakang dan menemukan sosok titan. Ya, titan… Yang konon katanya sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia berdiri di hadapan Levi dan mencoba berlari kedepan dan menjadi umpan, tapi Levi menghalangnya dan menggerakkan bibirnya

'Jangan pedulikan aku dan pergilah… Aku sang heicho, mengerti?'

Ledakan besar tercipta berkat pukulan tangan dari titan yang memukul kearahnya, dan membuat Levi sendiri terguncang. Tapi titan di dalam air? Mana mungkin?

Badai besarpun tercipta, membuat guncangan air membentuk pusaran bukan, sebuah pusaran air yang lembut seperti yang menariknya masuk kedalam air. Kali ini ombak yang ganas menarik Levi keluar dari air, ia duduk di tengah kolamnya menggenggam kalung kunci di tangannya, sementara memori kecilnya yang buram berputar di kepalanya.

Seorang anak lelaki dengan bola mata hijau menatapnya dengan pekat, tertidur di dalam pelukanya . Dadanya naik dan turun secara teratur, dia tampak tertidur dengan tenang dan benda yang tergantung di lehernya itulah yang menarik perhatiannya. Levi tersenyum kecil menyentuh benda yang dia genggam di tangannya dan memanggil sebuah nama

"Eren… Kau disini bukan?"

Aku melihat gambaran yang air ciptakan. Aku melihat wajah anak itu, namanya Eren. Begitulah pikir Levi sementara itu dia tersenyum sementara Hanji tercengan dan menatap kerah depan, dimana disana ada sosok yang tertidur tak jauh dari hadapan Levi.

"Levi… Itu di depanmu? Siapa?" Hanji mengarahnyan jadinya kedepan menujuk kepada sosok yang perlahan mulai bangun, dia terduduk dan sepertinya ia bahkan tak kuat menopang tubuhnya karena terlalu lemas. Levi berjalan kearah nya dan membuka tudungnya .

Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, melihat kedua mata hijau selayaknya batu giok yang tampak bersinar. Warna itu jauh lebih menggoda daripada batu yang dijual di daerah Trost, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Matanya ayng biasanya menatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu melembut. Ia tak peduli bahkan jika membasahi tubuhnya untuk berlari mengejar Eren, hanya untuk eren saja mungkin. Dia membantu nya membuka kerudungnya dan segera melempar kain yang menghalanginya.

Sementara lelaki itu terduduk di bawah, Levi berlutut dihadapannya memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan lelaki itu belum mampu memfokus kan pandangan matanya karena sepertinya dia terlalu lelah, tubuhnya pun tampak seperti mati rasa, bibirnya kering dan wajahnya agak pucat. Levi membelai rambut coklatnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut, sementara ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Eren, membiarkan hidungnya mengecap aroma segar dari Eren.

"Eren?..." Begitu panggilnya dengan pelan, memeluk pemuda di hadapannya dengan erat seolah esok hari dia tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Hanji memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dan tersenyum lembut, dia menurunkan payungnya dan menatap ke langit. Hujan sudah mulai reda sepertinya dan langit sudah mulai cerah matahari sudah mulai bersinar, menghapus tangisan dari langit

"Selama ini Eren terus menangis dan menunggu Levi bukan? Sayangnya saat ia bertemu dengan Levi ia harus menetap di dalam kolam ini… Kasihan benar kau Eren…"

Hanji melipat kedua tangannya dan menutup payungnya, mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya dan ingin meninggalkan Levi yang sepertinya masih terus memeluk Eren karena rasa rindunya.

"Le… Vi… Levi…" Eren mulai tersadar secara perlahan, tangannya mulai meraih jas hitam Levi dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut karena tenaganya yang masihlah lemas. Eren tampak berusaha membalas pelukannya perlahan dengan tenaga yang ia miliki. Sementara Levi menatap kearah Hanji yang meninggalkannya.

"Oi Hanji… Jelaskan padaku, mengapa Eren bisa ada disini…"

Levi mencoba mengangkat tubuh Eren dan membaringkannya dalam pelukannya. Hanji menggeleng dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya dan menepuk kepalanya. Dia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Levi

"Bagaimana Kalau kau bawa Eren masuk dulu lalu aku akan menejelaskannya padamu?"

* * *

><p>Eren berbaring di sofa Levi, ia masih terlelap. Tubuhnya berselimutkan jubah hitam Levi dan selimut yang diambilkan Levi dari kamarnya. Tak jauh darinya ada susu coklat panas, minuman kesukaan Eren saat dia masih berada di Scouting Legion. Levi duduk di ujung sofa menatap wajah yang masih lelah dan tertidur dengan polosnya. Bulu mata panjangnya tetaplah sama seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu, wajahnya masih tetaplah manis, bahkan rambutnya pun tidaklah bertambah panjang. Rasanya Eren seperti di dalam dongen sleeping beauty, dia tak bertambah tua dan tetaplah sama dan dia muncul setelah 10 tahun dinyatakan hilang begitu titan musnah dari bumi.<p>

"Jelaskan padaku Hanji, bagaimana Eren bisa muncul kembali disini" Levi mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap serius Hanji.

"Hmmm, aku tak yakin juga Levi… Tapi asal kau tau saja, hampir setiap pasukan titan ini meninggalkan salah satu barang berharga mereka. Yah seperti Eren ini misalnya dia meninggalkan kuncinya padamu bukan? Kalau kataku semua pasukan ini sepertinya dapat kita panggil dengan cara cara tertentu… Tapi aku juga tidak yakin Levi, karena aku jarang mempelajari hal hal gaib seperti ini…"

Hanji mengusap dagunya lalu membetulkan kaca matanya. Sementara Levi mengambil minumannya dan mulai bingung.

"Kalau katamu setiap pasukan titan meninggalkan barang mereka memang apa saja yang kau temukan Hanji? Aku merasa ada yang janggal jika mereka semua keluar satu persatu. Terutama jika mereka semua masih memiliki kekuatan Titan"

"Tenang Levi… Kita juga baru bertemu Eren dan belum menemukan orang yang lainnya… Lagipula aku menahan 2 benda lain kok, selain kalung Eren…"

Levi terbelalak mendengarnya, dia merasa harus memusnahkan kedua benda itu sebelum kedua benda itu meminta seseorang untuk menjadi pemilik mereka kemudian membangunkannya seperti Eren sekarang ini. Tentunya ini akan sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan, tapi apakaha betul mereka akan menjadi pasukan titan? Mereka juga tak yakin

"Hanji, benda apa saja yang kau miliki? Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Eren?"

"Bagaiman kalau kita biarkan dulu dan menunggunya bangun, jadi kita bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini? Lalu kalau benda yang aku miliki itu… Cincin Annie, dan Jepit rambut Ymir… Sisanya aku tak tahu mereka ada dimana…"

Levi menghela nafas dan mengarahkan matanya pada bocah titan yang sekarang tertidur di sofanya. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh pipinya yang dingin, dan Levi pun tampak sedikit senang. Setidaknya mulai sekarang akan ada yang menemaninya menghabiskan hari harinya di rumah ini. Dari kejauhan Hanji mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar

"Baiklah… Aku pergi dulu Levi… Berikan aku kabar begitu sang putri terbangun dari tidurnya… Aku ingin bertanya padanya"

"Hmmm…" Levi hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat dan terus memperhatikan bocah yang masih tertidur di dekatnya, hingga nasehat Hanji betul betul mengalihkannya

"Sayangi dan jagalah dia Levi… Disini dia sendirian, usahakan jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau Eren muncul kembali… Ini akan jadi masalah besar diluar sana…"

End or TBC?

* * *

><p>YAHOO SEMUA… SUDAH LAMA AKU TIDAK MUNCUL… Muahahahaha<p>

Sebetulnya ide dari cerita asal usul spirit atau semacam siluman dari cerita cina kuno. Cerita asli cerita ini itu semacam 1001 malam tapi dari cina, Judul aslinya Chang An Magic Night. Sebetulnya aku mau bikin cerita dimana 5 ranger titan ini muncul satu per satu dan aku jelasin bagaimana cara mereka muncul di tiap chapternya, tapi sekarang author malah bingung mau tetep focus di cerita eren yang nemuin teman teman titannya atau memunculkan cara ketemu pasukan titan satu persatu… Awalnya author ingin cerita ini Cuma 1 chapter tapi kayaknya nggak memungkinkan sih… dan sampai sekarang author masih bingung nentukan alur ceritanya yang mana, mohon saran dan bantuannya kawan…

Tapi sekian dulu aja deh di chapter ini… Kalau ada waktu aku bakal lanjutin cerita ini lagi #ayey

Oke Jadi karena kalian sudah baca sampai sini… Terima kasih… Saya tunggu saran sarannya di review #bows


End file.
